edfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eds Are Off
"All Eds Are Off" is the 18th episode of Season 5 'and the 120th and the episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make bets of who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Plot Double D and Eddy have known for many years now that their old pal Ed has a bit of a thing going on with gravy - after all its not hard to tell considering how many times must they have heard him joyfully burbling that five letter word. Oh yes, chickens and buttered toast may be dear to Ed's heart but gravy it seems, reigns supreme! However, it's not until Ed causes an instant gravy mix incident at the local swimming pool, and later sipping the stuff from a thermos and detaching portions of gravy cake from his coat lining, that his friends realize that Ed's not just partial to gravy, he's obsessed with the stuff. To make it worse for Eddy, he's been blamed for the pool's gravy-slick and given detention! Enough is enough! Maddened by Ed's constant gravy consumption, Eddy challenges his friend to go without his precious gravy for one whole day and when Double D leaps to Ed's defense he ends up being dragged in too. It's not very long after that, that the 'I bet you can't, I bet I can, I bet a quarter' challenge has hit every boy on the school bus! Ed as we know, must refrain from eating gravy all day; Double D may only use monosyllable words and loudmouth Eddy is not allowed to shout. On the non-Eds side, Kevin can not call the Eds "dorks"; Rolf is not going to eat any of his beloved meat and Jonny 2x4 is going to stop listening to Mr. 2x4 himself, Plank! Of course to begin with everyone is full of confidence that they can each go the distance and win the pile of loot, after all its only one day, isn't it? They're not so weak, are they? But as the seconds stretch into minutes and the minutes stretch into hours the strain begins to show. Eddy survives at the first chance and his dirty tactics lure Kevin into shouting "dork", make Edd use big words, force Jonny 2x4 to accept Plank's bossing back and also Rolf to consume meat, without which he became so weak he could barely lift a finger. Ed is deep in gravy-withdrawal and almost gets gravy but Eddy starts running his loud mouth before Ed could eat a drop of gravy. In the end, Ed wins $1.25 and plans to spend it on more gravy. Oh the irony... Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: in the pool "Argh! The dam's burst! Man the lifeboats! Women and me first! This early morning stuff's killing me." bucket hits him on the head "Hey, watch it, Ahab! Trying to catch a few winks here!" Edd: Ed consuming those gravy he has "Ed, is that gravy you're consuming?" ---- *'Eddy': "Great! So I'' end up with a detention because of ''your stupid eating habits!" Ed: "Is it that time already? Oh, gravy cakes. Yum." Edd: "Excuse me, Ed, but don't you feel this daily diet of gravy may be detrimental to your health?" just stares at Edd Eddy: "I swear he's obsessed with the stuff! It's stashed here up Ed's shirt, revealing several gravy boats filled with gravy taped to his chest, hides it there off Ed's shoe, pouring gravy out of it. I bet you couldn't go a lousy day without your lousy gravy, Ed." Ed: he takes out a thermos filled with gravy "Says you." Eddy: "SO PROVE IT!" drops his thermos of gravy and covers his ears Ed: "AAAAH! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy!" Edd: primly "I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy could communicate in a tone of voice that didn't rattle the timbers of every house in a four block vicinity." seethes, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd Ed: "Don't touch that dial, kids!" Eddy: "What about you, Mr. Encyclopediac?! I bet I can stop yelling way before you could stop using those big fancy schmancy words of yours." Jonny: "Plank says Double D would go wacky if he only used words with one syllable." Eddy: "Ha! Even the door stop's got you pegged!" Kevin: "Awww, Dork, Dork and Dorky are having a little tiff. Ain't it precious?" and Nazz laugh "What dorks." Rolf: "Always with this 'duck' word, yes, Kevin-Boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and 25 cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-Boys!" Eddy: "25 cents?!" Kevin: "What? I can give up saying 'dork' just like that." fingers Eddy: Jonny "Think you could go a whole day without that chunk of termite food telling you what to do?" Jonny: uneasily "Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy, Eddy. Right, Plank?" Eddy: "Sounds like we got ourselves a bet! So, what do you say, boys? Ya in or what?" Kevin: "I'm in." Rolf: "Rolf will partake." Jonny: "This is gonna be a hoot!" Ed: "No gravy or bust." Edd: "Very well, then. I welcome the challenge to my vast resource of the english word." Kevin: "Yo, Nazz. Want in on this action?" Nazz: "As if." Edd: "Then may the best..." throat "...gentleman win." ---- *''Eddy and Sarah accidentally and literally run into each other'' Sarah: "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FISH FACE!" is about to yell back at Sarah, but stops himself. Rolf and Kevin peer around the corner Rolf: anticipation "Hello?" clears his throat Eddy: calmly "Nice try, windbag." Sarah's nose ---- *'Eddy': "Check it out, Shakespeare. Without Plank, Melonhead's fallin' apart. Begging to get bossed around. Ready to chicken out?" Edd: "No, not at all. It is... fun... to... mmm, speak in small words all day. Not hard one bit." ---- *'Edd': "Don't, um, push, Ed, Dy. You are not, oh... fair." ---- *'Kevin': first "Nice catch ya- DOOOOOORK! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!" stops and cracks his neck & back with a sigh and walks away "Man, that felt good!" ---- *'Edd': Must fold sock! Eddy: to make Double D crack "Let's see here, Conchi-in-chous? What kinda bunk word is that?. Oh, here's another one. Temperamental. Well i don't know about you, but that's just plain stupid."'' a marker to blot out the word, Edd becomes scared, starting to sweat ''Edd: STOP!!! dictionary from Eddy ''I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR SINGLE-HANDED ANHALIATION OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE BY YOUR OWN MONITARY GAME, EDDY! ''as he covers his mouth ---- *'Eddy': to Jonny through jealousy "What's that, Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang out with someone with a normal sized head? You're a riot, pal o'mine!" this point Jonny headbutts Eddy from behind and retrieves Plank Jonny: snapping "Nobody takes orders from this chunk of termite food except ME! Nuts to your stupid bet, homewrecker!" ---- *'Eddy' he won: "I win! Ha Ha Ha! Am I loud enough for ya, Double D?! How about now?! No?! HOW ABOUT NOW?!" Ed: out of the tub "Uh oh... Butterscotch." Eddy: "Butter what?" Edd: "Oh... will you look at that? It's Butterscotch Tuesday today. It's not gravy at all." Eddy: enraged "NOT GRAVY!?" The Bet *'Name': Ed Habit: He had to give up eating gravy. Failure: None. Misc.: Was the winner of the bet. He won $1.25. *'Name': Eddy Habit: Yelling. Failure: He shouted at Edd when he thought that Ed already blew his chance at winning but Ed burst his bubble saying it's butterscotch. Misc: He got 2nd place. No prize. *'Name': Rolf Habit: Eating meat. Failure: Eddy tempted him to eat meat, he eventually gave into temptation. Misc. He came in 3rd place. No prize. *'Name': Jonny Habit: Taking orders from Plank. Failure: Eddy let Plank give him orders and Jonny got jealous. Misc.: He came in 4th place. No prize. *'Name': Edd Habit: Using complex words. Failure: Eddy was ripping out all the complex words out of a dictionary and Edd couldn't take it. Misc.: He came in 5th place. No prize. *'Name': Kevin. Habit: Saying the word "dork". Failure: Eddy annoyed him until he decided to call Eddy a dork. Misc.: He came in dead last. No prize. Trivia *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vinnie, Logan, Dan & Sue. The lineup includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *This marks the first appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *Problems without their habits: **Eddy: No problem without his habit (though he does have one very close call with Sarah) **Edd: Finds it harder to think of one syllable words **Ed: Dry lower eyelids and having withdraw symptoms **Kevin: Depression/boredom **Rolf: Incredibly weak; unable to open the door or bite a celery stalk **Jonny: Not thinking straight and begging others to boss him around *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience "Don't touch that dial, kids!" *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. The symptoms for him are mainly: itchiness and swelling of the skin. *The stack of coins that Ed claims, as his prize for winning the bet, is an amount of $3.25, which means he has eight extra quarters. *The title card shows a person opening a coat filled with a dictionary, (reflecting Edd's habit) a box of meat, (reflecting Rolf's habit) and gravy (reflecting Ed's habit). The person's clothes resembles Eddy's clothes, and the opening of the coat and showing the things in it reflect on how Eddy tempted the others to give in to their bad habits in the episode. *Ed's gravy addiction is a lot stronger and noticeable in this episode, which causes aggressiveness and seeing other things. *When Ed pops his head out of the butterscotch pudding, some splashes onto Double D, but in the next scene, he is back to normal. *Despite the bet that Double D has to go for 1 day using one syllable words, he said a two syllable word (Eddy), this may be because he wasn't allowed to say complex words and the majority of the complex words he says are more than one syllable long, even though he said every syllable for it self (Ed and Dy). *There is a possible reference to famed novelist Stephen King. When Eddy is standing on the stack of books so that he can look in to the library, two of the books are labeled "Tower" and "Stand" which is a possible reference to two of King's books: the Dark Tower series and The Stand. *Rolf wagered his love for Mammal flesh, meaning that he could still eat fish, chicken, and turkey. *When Ed is walking to the diving board, he does not have the gravy mix in his underwear. It suddenly appears when he dives into the pool. *For some reason, neither Sarah nor Jimmy were at the pool. Possibly because they are not in the same class as the other kids. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers didn't partake in the bet. Nazz was offered to partake, but she declined. *Now we know Ed carries gravy around anywhere. There's gravy in his shoes, his chest (with small bowls) and what he calls "gravycakes" in his jacket. *Apparently, there are no scams in this episode (the bet they come up with is not considered as a scam). *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *'Running gag': Eddy trying to get all the other boys to crack through their annoying habit by temptation. Gallery Eddy-swimming.jpg|Eddy sleeping in the Peach Creek Community Swimming Pool. Gravy-in-Ed's-Shoe.jpg|Gravy hiding in Ed's shoe. Edd's-Dare.jpg|Eddy giving Edd a dare. Crazy-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed going crazy without Gravy. Eddy-Yelling-jpg.jpg|"AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW!?" 1.jpg|Rolf becomes extreamly weak and skinny from not eating any meat. Creepy face.jpg|"Nice catch ya.....DORK!!!!!!!! Video SY2_ULvilVw Category:Episodes Category:Season 5